


I don’t celebrate Valentine’s day

by 365paperdolls



Series: 365paperdoll's Femslash February [5]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Kate doesn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day. That doesn’t mean she misses out on romantic gestures.





	I don’t celebrate Valentine’s day

“I don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day.”

Kate declared to her girlfriend on the morning of the 13th February.

“So I’m guessing you want me to return the chocolates and teddy bears I bought and cancel the flowers.” Anya jokes.

“ Yes please.”

“May I ask why?”

“ I don’t agree with one day being reserved for romantic gestures. Love is everyday, so romantic gestures should come naturally and days that suit the couple, not one designated day.”

“Ok.”

*

The 14th February comes and goes and Kate receives nothing from Anya. No chocolate, no teddy bear, no roses, not even a card. She couldn’t be happier with this. She sends Anya a card and flowers because just because she didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day doesn’t mean her girlfriend should miss out. Apart from watching some of her co-workers exiting meetings to receive gifts, it was just another work day.

*

The 20th February however was not. After attending court she returned to her desk to find a bouquet of a mixture of a small purple and yellow flower and green leaf like flowers. Attached was a note that read:

_These are a mixture of Bittersweet flowers and Bells of Ireland. Contrary to their name it’s actually the Bittersweet flowers that are from Ireland, the Bells of Ireland are native to Turkey. The Bittersweet flowers symbolise truth and the Bells of Ireland symbolise luck ( not that you need any in court, you are always amazing). I saw them paired together this morning and they reminded me of you._

_Hope you are having a great day,_

_Love Anya ___

__She smiled and placed the flowers in some water before placing them on her desk._ _

__*_ _

__A few weeks later Kate and Seth are walking back to their respective offices together when they heard a strange noise coming from her office. They go and investigate. They find a small golden retriever puppy in her office with a note tied to its lead It read: _Uber is delivering puppies today, I thought you might like one_ She smiles and turns to the dog’s handler. “Is it too late to send a dog to another workplace?” “Not at all, where would you like to send one?” * __

__Soon after, Kate decides she needs to do a spontaneous romantic gesture for Anya. The problem was, no matter how much research she did she couldn’t come up with anything that would be a suitable romantic gesture for her girlfriend._ _

____

__*_ _

____

One day, Anya was sitting on Kate’s desk playing with the LEGO Capitol model. Anyone else and Kate would be furious but she couldn’t care less. That’s when she comes up with an idea. 

*

It takes longer than she anticipated but after weeks of her working on her secret project between meetings and attending court she finally completes it. Now she just needed to find a way to transport it.

“I just need to go to the ATF office for a meeting.” Kate overhears Roger telling someone. She couldn’t believe her luck. She puts her gift in a shopping bag and races after him.

“Roger did you say you are going to the ATF office now?”

“I am, why?”

“ Would you be able to deliver this to Anya?” She offers him the bag.

“Ok.”

He quickly checks what’s in the bag and then to her relief takes it and leaves without asking her anymore questions.

“And Roger, please be careful it’s fragile.”

*

“Thank you.” Anya says to Kate’s boss whilst taking the shopping bag off him. In the bag is a lego reconstruction of the meeting room where they first met. She places it on her desk and rings Kate.

“Did you like it?” Kate asks as soon as she picks up the phone.

“I do but this looks very detailed, not very spontaneous.”

“It wasn’t but unlike you I’m not a very spontaneous person, I need to plan things. Is that ok?”

“Of course it is, thank you so much. I’m keeping it on my desk in a similar spot to your Capitol model.”

“I’m really glad you like it. Now I have to go but I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
